La Tercera Ley de Newton
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/LEMON - "Con toda acción ocurre una reacción", vaya que Newton era un genio de la física... Pésimo summary xD Read & Review or die! Mi primer lemon... T.T


¡Sí! Nuevamente les traigo un FF IchiHime que se me ocurrió en mi paraescolar de creación literaria. Espero les guste porque se me ocurrió de repente y es un LEMON. Recuerden, Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sensei.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Odio tanto la física.

-Jejejeje… De eso ya me di cuenta Kurosaki-kun.

-¡Qué horror! Exponer la tercera ley de Newton que dice…

-"Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria".

-Vaya que eres inteligente…

-Jejejeje… Lo mismo dice Tatsuki-chan e Ishida-kun. Hay que apresurarnos Kurosaki-kun, ya es tarde y no hemos hecho nada.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación del shinigami sustituto. Estaban solos ya que sus hermanas habían ido a casa de una amiga y su padre tenía un seminario de médicos toda la semana en Tokyo. En el piso había extendido papel América, algunas hojas con información e imágenes, plumones, lapiceros, tijeras, pegamento y las libretas de física de ambos. Orihime toma una de las hojas y comienza a leer la información.

-"La tercera ley expone que por cada fuerza que actúa sobre un cuerpo, éste realiza una fuerza de igual intensidad y dirección pero de sentido contrario sobre el cuerpo que la produjo. Dicho de otra forma, las fuerzas siempre se presentan en pares de igual magnitud, sentido opuesto y están situadas sobre la misma recta. Este principio presupone que la interacción entre dos partículas se propaga instantáneamente en el espacio (con velocidad finita), y en su formulación original no es válido para fuerzas electromagnéticas." ¿Entendiste lo que dice Kurosaki-kun? Haber, dame un ejemplo.

-Amm…-trataba pensaba el pelinaranja acostado en su cama y viendo a Orihime sentada en el piso-¿Cuando peleo y soy lanzado hacía atrás después de un impacto, el enemigo hará lo mismo? ¿Está bien?

-¡Muy bien Kurosaki-kun!-le felicito su compañera-Sigamos. "Es importante observar que este principio de acción y reacción relaciona dos fuerzas que no están aplicadas al mismo cuerpo, produciendo en ellos aceleraciones diferentes, según sean sus masa. Por lo demás, cada una de esas fuerzas obedece por separado a la segunda ley.

Junto con las anteriores, permite enunciar los principios de conservación del momento lineal y del momento angular." Creo que esto es un poco más complicado…

-Lo único que encuentro razonable en esa ley es lo de "Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción…"

-Eso es lógico, si yo te hago así…-dijo mientras se subía a la cama de su compañero para hacer cosquillas en su estómago-…tendrás cosquillas

-Jajajajajajaja…-reía el joven mientras disponía a atacar igualmente-Para Orihime

-No… Jajajajajaja…

Sin querer, ambos chicos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas, no solo en la cama, sino también en el piso de toda la habitación, revolviendo así aún más las cosas de su trabajo. Después de una media hora ya no soportaban tantas cosquillas por lo que pararon. Sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente por su respiración agitada, se encontraban sudados y calientes por toda la acción, sedientos por la risa.

-Jajajajaja… ¡Yo gané!

-Claro que no… Yo te gané Inoue.

-No.-replicó haciendo un puchero-Yo gané…

-_Te ves linda cuando hace eso…_-susurró ligeramente Ichigo

-¿Dijiste algo Kurosaki-kun?

-N-No… ¿Quieres ir por algo de beber a la cocina?

-Sí, me muero de sed.

La pareja de adolescentes bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con una nota de una de sus hermana menores.

_Icchi-nii:_

_Perdón por no dejar nada de comer ni beber para Orihime-chan y tú_

_no me dio tiempo de comprar. En la mesa encontrarás suficiente_

_para que salgan a comprar bastante comida para ambos. Regresamos_

_mañana por la tarde._

_Con cariño, Yuzu_

-Gomen ne Inoue, pero creo que debemos ir a comprar.

-No te preocupes. Así podemos escoger lo que queramos comer o beber.

Sin más. Cogieron el dinero y salieron a una de las tiendas. Estaba atardeciendo, eran cerca de las 7:30 pm (N:A/ Están como en horario de verano o no sé.). El cielo tomaba tonos rojos, naranja e incluso purpura.

No tardaron en llegar a la tienda, ya que la casa de la familia Kurosaki no encontraba lejos del centro. Los chicos compraron dos bol de ramen instantáneo, unos chocolates y refresco de fresa. Salieron de la tienda y ya era prácticamente de noche, pero había algo malo, estaba comenzando a llover.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a que la lluvia pase.

-Iie Kurosaki-kun. Tú casa está cerca, seguro llegaremos secos.

-Está bien…

Comenzaron a caminar a paso acelerado, pero la lluvia simplemente se soltó de repente, por lo que ambos chicos comenzaron a correr en dirección de la casa de los Kurosaki. Llegaron a la casa completamente empapados, de pies a cabeza, estornudando por el frío.

-Inoue, debes de cambiarte esa ropa enseg…

Su amigo no pudo terminar la frase ya que, por la lluvia, toda la ropa de Orihime se le había pegado al cuerpo marcando aún más su figura. Y qué decir de blusa que era blanca, llegaba a transparentarse hasta ver su ropa interior y un poco más. Estaba completamente sonrojado y a punto de comenzar una hemorragia nasal sino se cambiaba de ropa.

-Pero no traje otra ro…

Había sucedido lo mismo con ella, al verlo con la ropa tan mojada no pudo articular palabra y el color carmesí no pudo evitar invadir toda su cara. Después de todo Ichigo era quien él gustaba y sabía que estaba muy bien formado físicamente.

-Etto…-trato de decir el chico de ojos marrón evitando mirarla-¿No te importaría usar algo de mi ropa mientras se seca la tuya?

-E-Esta bien…

Subieron al cuarto del chico, el saco una camisa de botones de color morado y un bóxer negro, la cual le entrego para que se cambiara. La chica obedeció y se fue a cambiar al baño, mientras que el se puso una camisa roja y blanca y un pantalón verde militar.

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun…

Ella estaba parada en la puerta con la ropa que él le había dado. Le quedaba algo grande ya que después de todo había gran diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. Ninguno podía estar sonrojado en esa situación, era algo tan extraño lo que estaba pasando ese día.

-Bajemos a preparar la comida.

-¡Ha-hai!

-Espero que no se haya mojado el ramen…-comentaba Ichigo bajando las escaleras-Sino sería un desperdicio.

-No te preocupe… _Lo importante es que ahora estoy contigo…_-Terminó con una voz débil la ojigris

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-I-iie…

-¿Te sirvo un poco de refresco?

-Hai… Arigato Kurosaki-kun…

-Hay que calentar el agua para el ramen, ¿cuánto es?

- 2 tazas de agua entre ambos.

El chico comenzó a calentar el agua, mientras ella saca los dos tazones del ramen instantáneo y los colocaba en la mesita de desayuno. Lo contemplo de espaladas, aún le parecía que su espalda era bastante ancha y aún pensaba… Que él podía ser su príncipe.

-Aquí está. Ahora solo hay que esperar 3 minutos y estarán listos.

Sin decir nada, Orihime se sentó en una de las sillas ocultando su rostro. El chico pensó que se había molestado, por lo que hizo lo mismo que ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Inoue, ¿qué tienes?-preguntó preocupado

-Na-nada…-dijo con una voz quebrada-No tengo nada…

Pero era tarde, en la mesa ya había caído algunas gotas saladas, lo que hizo que el joven se diera cuenta de los que pasaba. La abrazó, no quería que le pasara nada.

-No llores Inoue.

-…

-Onegai, Inoue. ¿Qué tienes? Dímelo.

-Gomen ne Kurosaki-kun. Como sea, siempre soy un estorbo, una molestia para todos. Mira, estoy usando tu ropa por la lluvia.

-Cálmate Inoue…

-Demo… Kurosa…

La voz fue cesada por un repentino beso del shinigami sustituto. Era tan dulce y sencillo que ambos los disfrutaron a pesar de ser tan corto.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Yo… Gomen ne.

Él corrió a su habitación, estaba muy avergonzado de lo que había hecho a su amiga. Seguramente ella se molestaría y le dejaría de hablar. Vaya que era un tonto.

-Lo he arruinado todo.

-¿Qué haz arruinado?-dijo Orihime en un tono muy suave-No haz hecho nada malo Kurosaki-kun.

-Pero yo…

Tomó el valor e hizo lo mismo. El sabor que se producía al momento de besarse era como una bebida embriagante que ambos querían tomar.

-Inoue, tú…

-¡Ai shiteru Kurosaki-kun!-exclamó abrazándolo-Gomen nasai, sé que no…

-Yo también Inoue… Me gustas. Por algo dije que te protegería, ¿no es así?

-Kuro…

-Llámame por mi nombre.

-I-Ichigo-kun.

-Orihime, mi Orihime…

Se besaron, una, dos, tres veces… Cada beso era más apasiona que el anterior. No soportaban más, deseaban estar aún más juntos, ser uno mismo. La lluvia era el único testigo de ese amor confesado en un día nublado.

Ichigo comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven, bajaba poco a poco hasta que desabrocho la camisa que le había prestado y siguió besando cada centímetro de su piel. Ella solo alcanzaba a dejar salir algunos ligeros gemidos. Era tanto ese calor que ambos empezaban a sentir que sin darse cuenta ella estaba tendida en el piso con el pelinaranja sobre ella, ambos en ropa interior y muy cerca el uno del otro.

Él desabrocho con algo de dificultad el sostén de Orihime. En verdad los senos de ella eran grandes, era algo sorprendente para el primerizo. Con una de su mano derecha comenzó a masajear el seno de ese lado, mientras que al izquierdo le daba pequeños besos y de vez en cuando succionaba. Estaba tan excitada por cada movimiento de Kurosaki que ya no podía evitar soltar gemidos. Poco a poco este se acercaba más a aquella zona.

Sus manos fueron bajando la ropa que protegía el sexo de Inoue, lo cual hizo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos. En un momento, antes de sacarlos por completo, se detuvo.

-¿Pa-Pasa algo Ichigo-kun?

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Claro que si…

La chica tomó la cara de él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios para hacerle entender que estaba lista para continuar.

Los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos, ambos estaban hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabían cómo terminaría todo eso, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de sus sentimientos.

Ichigo comenzó a entrar en Orihime con cuidado, por lo que mostraba una mueca de dolor, en serio no quería que ella sufriera, pensaba que algo los estaba haciendo mal; al darse cuenta de eso ella lo besó. Un beso que calló el dolor de la joven que era atraída cada vez más hacia él.

Si darse cuenta el dolor ya había sido sustituido por una gran cantidad de placer, así que el shinigami sustituto no tardo en comenzar aquellos movimientos de penetración, los cuales se iban haciendo más y más rápidos. Los gemidos de ambos eran inevitablemente fuertes, esa excitación no se podía comparar a otra cosa. Estaban al borde del climax, se besaron antes de terminar con un fuerte gemido que se podía entender como el primer orgasmo de ambos. Sus respiraciones eran aún más agitadas que antes, no podían disminuir su velocidad.

Sin salir de ella, se acostó y Orihime se posó sobre él. No había dado tiempo de reposición, ella se movía de arriba abajo, tomando el control del ritmo. Sus senos también se movían. Era un espectáculo tal que Ichigo se había excitado nuevamente en un santiamén. Tomo nuevamente los senos de ella estrujándolos, causando aún más placer que la primera vez. Estaban cansados, pero aún querían llegar a sentirse por segunda vez. Otro fuerte par de gemidos se escucho por toda la habitación confirmando su segundo orgasmo.

Salió de ella despacio y se recostaron en el piso. Ahora sí que estaban cansados. Era su primera vez y lo había disfrutado tanto con la persona que más amaban.

-Ai shiteru Ichigo-kun.

-Ai shiteru Orihime.

_**LA LLUVIA SOY YO, UNIENDO MI CORAZÓN CON EL DE LA PERSONA QUE EN VERDAD AMO…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Wwwaaa, ¡lo terminé! Tarde solo 4 días en hacerlo (2 de los cuales solo lo tenía abiero sin cambiarle nada xD). Espero que haya salido bien, es la segunda vez que hago un lemon y la primera vez que publico uno. Maldita mente pervertida que tengo, ¿no? Por favor, no olviden dejar review, será muy importante para mí. Como ya dije en mi FF anterior, pasen a mi profile a ver mis otros FF's y mis sitios. Ahora sí, nos vemos hasta mi próximo FF, que no se cual será… Sayonara!!!


End file.
